tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky
Sky is a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. She competed on Team Maswak, and switched over to Team Kinosewak in This Is The Pits!. Personality The super sweet athletic girl. Sky may be tiny but she's got a huge heart, a megawatt smile and stunning athletic skills. She has Olympic dreams and believes strongly in teamwork and sportsman-like behavior. Her sense of right and wrong is very black and white. Coverage Total Drama Pahkitew Island On So, Uh This Is My Team?, she quickly takes leadership of her team, and creates a plan to efficiently build a living area for their team. She has to force Dave to go out and get more materials for the team, because he is afraid of the tennis balls. She manages to dodge them easily. She has to complete the first part of the challenge in I Love You, Grease Pig, and she finishes before her opponent Rodney. After Dave completes his part of the challenge, he freaks out about the dirt all over him, and she calms him down from his panic attack, because of this, he develops a crush on her. As the challenge takes place in Twinning Isn't Everything, she speaks to Dave, and blushes a lot when she is around him. She is distracted by him, and her guard is down during the challenge, which gets her mad, as she wants to focus on the competition. On I Love You, I Love You Knots, Dave is dared to kiss her for the challenge, which makes them both nervous and excited. Right as they are about to kiss, she burps in his face (after drinking a bunch of pop earlier in the challenge). She sufers from flatulence issues for the rest of the episode. On A Blast From The Past, she is picking food for her team with Dave, and they feel awkward about what happened in the previous episode. She decides to help Ella when she sees she is having a hard time with Sugar. She is up against Scarlett, and ends up falling in the water because of Scarlett's quick moves. When Ella flirts with Dave, she feels extremely uncomfortable. When Ella approaches her sadly about Dave setting up a romantic picnic for her, Sky is thrilled, but also feels bad for Ella that she got her heart broken in Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems. She is worried for Dave when he is put in a headlock by a bear. When Sugar is about to rat Ella out about singing, Sky covers her mouth. She is having a dream about muscular Dave giving her a ring, but in actuality, he is giving her berries in This Is The Pits!, which she eats with him. She has a smudge on her face, and as Dave is about to lick it off, Sugar licks her hand and wipes it for her. She is about to be kissed by Dave when they exit the ball, but she sees Sugar is about to throw up, so she gets up. Her and Dave are about to have their first kiss, but are interrupted when Sugar burps on their faces. After the challenge, she is forced to switch teams with Max, and to become a member of Team Kinosewak. Trivia *Sky is the only contestant of this season to wear earrings. *Sky is the first female contestant to be Native American. *Sky is the first 3rd generation contestant to receive a marshmallow. *She has a very close friendship with Dave. *She is one of two characters to be on two teams so far in the season. The other one being Max. * When they switched teams, they both had a very good relationship with one of their teammates. Gallery BEARDOPERTURBSDAVE.PNG|Sky with her team. Confusedbearslose.PNG|Sky and her team, after discovering they lost. Eerybodyexceptsdaveagreewithleonard.PNG|Sky agreeing on a plan with her team. Elimination.PNG|Sky and her team at the elimination ceremony. Firstmarshmallowsky.PNG|Sky receiving the first marshmallow of the night. Goodbyebeardo.PNG|Sky and her team watching Beardo fly off. OMGGGGG.PNG|Sky and the other contestants, afraid of the pig. Max is HOT.png|Sky giving Max gum Makswakelimination.png|Sky and Team Maskwak at their 2nd elimination ceremony SkyandRodney.png|Sky with her team's pig in I Love You, Grease Pig Maskwakworktogether.png|Sky and Team Maskwak talking to Dave Chrisinformingchallengetwo.png|Sky in the the final 13 MaskwakWin.png|Sky and Team Maskwak wins their first chalenge SkyBlush.png|Sky blushing at the thought of Dave Chris blah blah blah.png|Sky listens to chris Whaaaaaaaaaat.PNG THETEAMSCAREDSKY.PNG Skavealmostkiss.png SKYCHALLENGEAGAIN.PNG SkyAnxious.png OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGgggGG.PNG OHNO....PNG MASKAWAK.PNG IWILLKILLHER.PNG Goella.PNG Ellafalls.PNG AKISSNOO.PNG 36tHEFinal8.PNG 35mYpRINCE.PNG 30GSH.PNG 21MONK-MONKEY.PNG 17ShawnDaveandSky.PNG 13Brokenhearthella.PNG 4SkyandSugar.PNG SkySugarRub.png Kinosewak.png SuagrScreams.png KinosewakSugarBelly.png BeardoCameo.png See also Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Team Maskwak Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Females Category:Protagonists